1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for controlling an overload cell in a CDMA Mobile System, and more particularly to a method for controlling an overload cell using a selection of a minimum load cell group in a CDMA Mobile System. Here, the term "cell group" is said to be cells around a certain cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the CDMA Mobile System (referred to "CMS" hereinafter simply) is a Mobile Communication System, based on a stored program control system, and a system in which processors are provided hierarchically. A base station controller controls a number of base transceiver subsystems. The base station controller and the base transceiver system can induce an overload due to a great quantity of calls generated therein. In this case, a prior art method controls the overload only for the base station controller when the overload is detected in the base station controller. However, because such a method cannot control in advance calls generated in cells according to an overflow of calls, reduction of a channel resource, and increase in load of a processor in multiple cells, there is a problem in that the operation of the CMS is difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for controlling an overload of the cell which belongs to the base station controller on the part of the base station controller.